Ascending Angel
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Janet is offered ascension. Spoilers: For "Heroes". Slight spoilers for "The Pegasus Project".


Ascending Angel

by

John O'Connor

Alan Maxwell: Do you have life?

Andromedan: Not the same. You are carbon cycle, we are nitrogen cycle.

Alan Maxwell: Where you are...do you have death?

Andromedan: Repeat.

Alan Maxwell: We have end of being. We stop moving, stop breathing. No thoughts, nothing. We call it death.

Andromedan: Death is property of carbon cycle in three dimensions. No death in our dimension. Electromagnetic waves go on to infinity.

Alan Maxwell: Do my brainwaves go on?

Andromedan: Yes.

Alan Maxwell: What about God? Do you have a god?

Andromedan: Explain.

Alan Maxwell: An all-powerful being. A force underlying everything.

Andromedan: Electromagnetic forces underlying all.

Alan Maxwell: No, I mean an intelligent force. God.

Andromedan: Electromagnetic force intelligent. Matter, space, time – all the same.

Alan Maxwell: All the same...

Andromedan: Different name. Infinity. Infinity is God. God infinity. All the same.

Alan Maxwell: All the same...

- "The Galaxy Being" by Leslie Stevens

"The Outer Limits" (first aired 9/16/63)

"Don't leave me! Please!"

The soldiers and airmen continued to race by her, firing blindly into the smoke-laced trees. They were oblivious to her calls.

She turned around in circles trying to get someone's attention as the trees around her exploded from weapons fire. Death gliders and Lantash shot by overhead, blaster fire and percussion bombs exploded around her.

A recall sounded over one of the dead soldiers' radio as the remaining troops began to fall back, still firing blindly but behind them this time. Even after the troops faded into more smoke, a radio squawked. Looking down toward the noise, she felt horror like she'd never experienced. Bone-numbing terror flowed through her as she looked at the corpse at her feet.

There...on the ground...was her body. There was a blackened, smoking hole where the left side of her chest had been.

Am I dead? Is this death?

Or worse than death?

All those times she had to deal with death, it was all too often an abstraction. Someone else, often someone she barely knew, was the victim and, while it always pained her deeply, she never felt this...fear.

"Janet."

A soft voice spoke her name. She turned and saw a blinding light. She'd seen it before. A tendril of light reached out to her and the voice spoke again, "Janet. Don't be afraid."

The light touched her as the voice spoke and she was suddenly calm.

"Janet Fraiser, I am here to offer you a gift. Come, let us leave this place."

Before the light grew and absorbed her, she saw the smoke and...atoms?...stream back into the wound as her...corpse began to flow up into the glow.

"Who... What are..."

"...you?"

Janet looked around. She was in a diner with a lovely brunette holding her hand gently. She had a somewhat familiar face...

"What...? Where...?"

The other woman led her to a booth. "Please. Sit and I'll explain."

"Y-you're one of the...Ascended?"

The woman smiled, a warm smile, and nodded. "Yes. To you we are ascended. To us, this is our life."

Janet couldn't help but laugh, "A diner? Your life is a diner?"

"No. I took a familiar scene to make the transition easier."

"Is this where you brought Daniel?"

"No, everyone experiences this differently. Oma took him further more quickly."

"This looks like the set of 'Dead Like Me'." Janet looked around, half-expecting to see Mandy Patankin passing out post-its to his corps of reapers.

"One of your more recent television shows, I presume. But you are not dead, nor are you quite like me."

Janet wasn't sure if the woman, who was now sitting across from her, was joking or not.

"Your people knew me as Morgan le Fay. I am Ganos Lal. I am an Alteran. Specifically I am a Lantian. One of what your people call the Ancients."

Looking at the woman, Janet shook her head. This was not what she expected an Ancient to look like. This was a seemingly typical North American Caucasian woman in her late twenties or early thirties in a casual dress. Her short, dark hair hung loose to her shoulders. High cheekbones and wide, dark eyes were prominent as was her smile. The woman had what appeared to be a light touch of makeup around her eyes and on her lips.

She was very familiar to Janet but...how could that be? And that name...

"Ganos... Morgan... You're one of the Ancients? Like Ayiana? Or Oma De Sala?"

"Yes. And like Oma, myself and others feel it is important to assist those worthy of ascension.

"My appearance is not what you expected, is it Janet?"

Janet shook her head as she wondered. Can she read my mind?

"To a point, yes. But that is only because this is all so new to you."

Squashing another thought, Janet moved on. But the small smile on Morgan's face told her the woman knew what she had begun to think.

"Am I ascended?"

"Not exactly. With my assistance, you have taken the first step but you have a choice. Just as your friend Daniel had. However, he had time to consider it before his body was lost. In your case, I...intercepted you after your body failed but before your spirit left." Morgan smiled warmly again.

"Why?"

"To make you the same offer as we made to Daniel. You can be one with us for...near-eternity. If you wish."

Janet shook her head, this was too much. "And if I don't wish it?"

"Your spirit will continue its journey to...whatever lies beyond this plane."

"So you're not an angel? This isn't Heaven or Purgatory? Or..."

"No, this is a mental construct of mine based on a loose association with the afterlife from your mind. We exist outside the boundaries of the four dimensions. Time and space are not impediments to us. But this is not beyond life."

"What is?"

Morgan shrugged, a typical human shrug. "We do not know. One of us tried to find out eons ago, as your people consider time, and was never heard from again. Did he go on to a higher existence? Or did he simply cease to be? We do not know."

Janet shook her head again, "So you don't know what... Never mind. I believe there is more to life than...even this. I believe there is a soul that journeys on after death."

"Well, that is the choice you have now. You can see if you are correct in your faith. Or you can stay with us and learn the secrets of existence."

"Secrets? I don't care about any secrets. The only secret I care about is how I get my life back. I want to see my daughter. Tell her I love her. Tell Sam..." Janet's voice trailed off as tears started to blur her vision.

"Please be at peace, Janet. You can see them. You can see how they will grow and progress. And, if the Fates are kind, you can be with them again at the end of their mortal lives."

"You mean they'll ascend too?"

Morgan smiled but shook her head. "Not necessarily. Samantha Carter and her friends have accomplished much in a short time. Enough to be worthy of consideration for ascension. Cassandra Fraiser is an uncommon woman and is destined for greatness. This destiny could bring her into consideration as well.

"In Sam's case, I saw how tortured she was when she was forced to leave Cassandra in that old bunker. And when she disobeyed orders to be with that terrified little girl, I knew why you and she were together.

"You both have great empathy"

"But she has killed..."

"And you threatened a system lord. You are both scientists but also warriors defending your world, your people. And you are willing to try and work around the often easier, more violent solution to look at other alternatives.

"True warriors do not seek combat. They do not desire it but they are prepared should force be required."

"And Cassandra?"

"I cannot foretell what will happen but we can read portents. She has the potential for greatness. If she fulfills that potential, she would be offered ascension."

"And if she doesn't? If Sam..."

"Then, if your belief is true, you will see them at the end of this existence."

"Do you believe in the afterlife?"

"I believe we are more than the sum of our lives. How much more? No one can really say..."

This whole discussion seemed very familiar to Janet. It was as if she'd had this kind of discussion before. With Cassie? Sam? Or with...?

"Helen! Helen Da Vinci!"

Morgan smiled, "You do remember."

"Of course. At Saint Louis U. You were my roommate my sophomore year. You were taking philosophy and we had long, long discussions at least once a week. Ever since we saw that one 'Outer Limits' show." Janet laughed, "Usually after having a few drinks..."

Morgan's face seemed alter slightly. The years dropped away and her hair shortened into a soft, spikey 'do - a typical '80s hair style. Now Janet knew it was her old roomie.

"What...why? Why did you just disappear? What..."

"My time on your plane was finished. I had...I have duties in one of our ancient cities."

Janet looked at Morgan again. She again resumed her slightly older appearance. Was...?

"Yes. This is my real appearance. Or rather it was when I ascended."

"But there was so much..." Janet stopped. She had never really admitted it even to herself but when Helen...Morgan had kissed her... When they made love...

"I knew Janet. I felt it too."

"I think I fell in love with you. And whenever you kissed me. It was so...wonderful. Our lives were... Then you didn't come back after the summer break and I felt...

"I tried to find you, you know. I called the town you claimed to be from and no one knew anyone named Da Vinci there. I even went there one weekend and..."

Janet sobbed once then shook her head. "I never really forgot you. Even when Sam and I...

"Damn you! Damn you Helen! Or Morgan! Or whatever the FUCK I should call you!"

Janet walked away and sat in an empty booth. She had expected to have all eyes on her but no one was paying her any attention.

Thank God for small favors, she thought as she shredded a paper napkin.

A soft hand settled over hers. Janet looked up and saw Morgan was already sitting across from her with a look of concern in her eyes. She smiled and, in a soft voice, said "I am sorry Janet. I wanted to be with you from the beginning but..."

Tearing her hands away angrily, Janet voice dripped with sarcasm, "But you're ascended! You know these things. You probably knew before I did that I wanted you!"

"I did but, as you said, you didn't. I wouldn't force that on anyone, least of all someone I care for."

Had cared for? Or still cares for? Janet felt tears burning her eyes again as she realized that she had hoped Helen still... It would've been a consolation to this...whatever the hell it was.

"Janet, when we take mortal form again, we are severely limited in what we can do. And, to be honest, the temptation to use our abilities while mortal is too great.

"When we live as mortals, we are prone to mortal weaknesses and desires. Fortunately we retain enough of our self-awareness to avoid creating problems when we are there to help."

"Well, you certainly helped yourself!" And me... she didn't add.

"Janet, look at me. Janet..." Janet slowly raised her eyes to meet Morgan's. "I never took advantage of you. What we did, we both wanted. But I was also there to correct a...situation. I was there to help you."

"Why me? What did I need help with?"

"You didn't know what you wanted to do. You were just in college to get out of that small - shit-box I believe you called it – small, shit-box town near the fort where the Army had transferred your father."

"Well, I was going to be a vet."

Morgan smiled, "And a photographer. A reporter. An explorer. A housewife. A corporate executive. A senator. Need I go on?"

Janet laughed for the first time. "No. But I always wanted to be a doctor. Where did you..."

"You had lost interest in medicine. You really didn't have much interest in anything when I met you."

"So you're saying I was destined to be a doctor?"

Morgan smiled. "You are a healer. It was always your destiny."

"A healer?"

"Yes. And a special one. You have always put yourself second to any charge. Even a mortal enemy like Anubis. In our eyes, that alone would have made you worthy of ascension."

"But why did you leave without a word?"

"There really was nothing to say to ease the pain. For both of us."

"Nothing? Do you know what I went through?"

Morgan smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course. I never stopped watching over you."

"My very own guardian angel," Janet said in a slightly bitter voice. "So you saw my whole post-Helen life of denial, a bad marriage, failed relationships and..."

"And your finding your one true love and happiness. A family of your own. The trials you experienced made you ready for what came later. It hurt me to see you go through that but I knew it was necessary. As for what we had..."

"It wasn't real! None of it! You weren't...you aren't Helen!"

"Janet, look at me." Janet gazed into large enthralling eyes. "Except for my name, I never lied to you. I was Helen. I am Helen. The name was only an...alias. The persona was me. And it still is."

Janet nodded and looked up, "Did you... After, when I joined the SGC, did you...?"

Morgan, for the first time, looked away. Her dark eyes gazed towards the counter and the kitchen beyond for a long moment before answering.

"I did nothing. You and Samantha were together of your own choosing. And unhappy circumstances brought Cassandra in your lives."

Janet detected something in the other woman's voice. "Did it hurt you to see me with Sam?"

"Yes and no. I wished it could be me but I know you were happy and that made me happy."

"I'm sorry. Even with the pain your leaving caused, I'd never wish you any pain."

"I know Janet. Just know that you didn't." Then Morgan finally looked at her old lover again with a big smile, "And I did help keep your secret."

"Huh? What..."

"You and Sam were...having a passionate moment after one of SG-1's missions. Her team had been gone for quite a long time and were possibly lost. Your relief at finding Sam was safe..."

Janet blushed, "I...remember. After the second encounter with that... With Hathor."

Morgan nodded, "After the physicals, you had dragged Sam into your office but the door wasn't locked. Jack O'Neill opened the door and saw you...pleasuring Sam."

"Oh my God!" Janet's face burned as her blush increased.

"Sam, I need to do a more thorough exam. Please take off your pants."

"Uh Janet...?"

"I said lose the pants, Major!" Almost by accident, Janet had become the dominant one in their relationship but Sam, who was always self-conscious when it came to interpersonal relations, didn't mind at all. In fact, it was kind of a turn-on for her.

"Uh, yes ma'am..." Sam's pants slid down her legs.

Janet knelt at her lover's feet and slowly pulled the plain, white cotton panties down. Her goal was nestled between the blonde's strong thighs beneath a patch of darker hair. She could already see some trace of wetness.

Kissing Sam's furry thatch, Janet let her tongue trail down through the curls into the heat and damp hidden below. Sam threw her head back with a loud moan.

Neither of the women were aware of the wide brown eyes staring at them. His pants suddenly tight, Jack O'Neill took in every detail, from Sam's partial nudity to Janet's apparent mastery of oral sex.

Then, unknown to any of them, Morgan Le Fay took a hand...

"Yes. It was your sole indiscretion in the SGC."

"So..." Janet had to clear her throat suddenly. "So Jack saw me... Saw us?"

Morgan nodded. "He was most interested. And you both were too far gone to realize he was even there."

"So?"

"I arranged for him to go back to the Command Center convinced he saw nothing." Morgan smirked.

"I know that look. What did you do?"

"I will only say that Jack O'Neill has some vivid fantasies now."

Janet couldn't help but laugh. Morgan joined in and it was like they were back in college.

"This is like that time with the junior executive... The Young Republican guy who always wore a suit..." Janet gasped. Then she blushed as she remembered it was the start of so much for her...

Many times they had to fend off amorous classmates. Sometimes, when a wannabe stud couldn't accept no, stronger steps were taken which the girls enjoyed plotting immensely. The business major in question could not understand why he couldn't score with at least one of the hot chicks sitting at a table in a deserted corner of the student union's cafeteria. Until they shared a passionate kiss.

That kiss, initially a ploy, was the spark that ignited their year-long love affair.

In their dorm room, an hour later, the girls were sitting on their beds. Helen was watching Janet while Janet was busily studying the linoleum. Finally, Janet spoke.

"You kissed me..." Janet started then stopped. What could she say?

"Yeah. That certainly got Mr. Keaton's attention. I don't think we'll have any more trouble with him."

Janet nodded quickly, "Uh yeah, that's...that's right!" After a pause, she added, in a very small voice, "We could...we could do it again."

Helen looked at her, her wide brown eyes focused on her roommate to the exclusion of all else.

"I mean..." Janet was scrambling to find the words to cover her faux pas. "I mean, if...if that ever happens again."

With a subtle smile, Helen said, "We don't have to wait..."

Janet's heart was suddenly trip-hammering in her chest. "We don't?"

"No," Helen shook her head as she came and sat next to Janet on her bed. "I kinda liked kissing you," she added, her fingertips grazing Janet's cheek.

Janet stopped breathing as that soft hand slid behind her head, fingers caressing the hairs on the back of her neck. Helen leaned towards her and kissed her softly for several long, wonderful seconds.

Pulling back, Helen nodded, "Yeah, I definitely like kissing you."

Sucking in a great lungful of air, Janet could only nod. She did notice that Helen's eyes had shifted to her t-shirt when she gulped in that air. The look she saw when Helen raised her eyes again excited and scared Janet to no end.

Helen shifted on the bed so their thighs were pressed together. Janet could feel her roommate's body heat through two layers of stone-washed denim. Helen's arm snaked around her waist and her other hand again turned Janet's face to her.

Their lips met again and Janet moaned at the thrill she felt. The softness and the heat from her beautiful roomie were thrilling beyond anything she had experienced before.

"Is this okay?" Helen asked. "Or should I stop..."

"NO! Uh, I mean, uh no. Not unless you...uh, want to..."

Helen's response was immediate as she again claimed Janet's lips. This time, her lips opened and her tongue traced Janet's lips softly. Janet's mouth opened instinctively and Helen entered. Janet's tongue immediately responded and the two hyper-sensitive organs began to caress...to taste each other.

This kiss went on and on. Both women fell back against on the mattress as their arms encircled each other.

Finally, they broke apart and just lay there gazing into each other's eyes.

"I think...we should take this a little slow. Okay?"

Janet nodded. She wanted more but was afraid of that desire.

"Good. I don't want you to feel... I won't put any pressure on you. If you want more, Janet, it's up to you to let me know."

Again the smaller woman nodded. "I...I think I want more but..."

Silently acknowledging that last word, Helen kissed her lightly, "We have all the time in the world."

Later, when Janet was sure that Helen was asleep, she slipped her hand into her shorts and slowly began to stroke herself. Already excited by kissing the beautiful woman in the other bed, it didn't take long for her to climax. What was hard was not giving voice to her pleasure.

For the next week, the two roommates would go to class, then dinner. They would do their homework and get ready for bed. After all that, either Helen would join Janet in her bed or Janet would lie next to Helen and they would spend a long, wonderful time kissing each other.

After several days, hands began to roam across soft curves. Janet was actually the first to 'cop a feel'. That night, as they parted to sleep in their own beds, Janet laughed and said, "I just got to second base!"

"Wait'll you get to home plate," Helen responded with a laugh.

Saturday night, the dorm was abuzz with co-eds getting ready to go out to the bars and clubs or to parties scattered around the mid-town campus. Janet and Helen were busy preening too, but not to go out. That morning, over breakfast, Janet declared she was ready to go all the way.

Later that evening, as the dorm quieted down, the two brunettes sat facing each other.. Helen smiled softly and asked, "Are you sure? It's a big step."

Janet nodded as she stood up. "I know but this feels so...right. I'm scared and I'm excited and I'm..."

"I know sweetheart. I am too." Helen rose to her feet.

They came together in the middle of the room, and just stood and held each other. Helen leaned forward, her forehead resting against Janet's as she stared down into those soft brown eyes.

Janet stared back, entranced by her lovely companion. She knew she had nothing to fear from this beautiful woman but first-time jitters were there nonetheless.

Finally, Janet took Helen's hand and stepped to her bed. Laying back, she pulled her soon-to-be lover down with her. They kissed and held each other for several minutes. Then, with a deep breath, Janet slid her hands under Helen's shirt and gently cupped both of her breasts, fingers caressing the soft flesh.

Helen began to kiss Janet's throat and groaned into her pulse-point when Janet's fingers brushed her already hard nipples.

Janet pushed Helen's top off and gently began to suckle, loving the feel of the hard nipple capping the soft flesh. Her tongue toyed with the nubbin. Soft licks were interspersed with nips and tugs.

The shorter woman's nibble fingers managed to open Helen's pants then slipping inside to find her lover was already very wet. Her fingers slipped lightly across the protruding lips then eased between.

Kissing her way down Helen's torso, Janet took extra time to lave Helen's navel, her tongue thrusting into the little depression.

Kneeling on the floor, Janet pulled her woman's pants all the way off. She cocked an eyebrow at Helen's lack of panties. "I...didn't want any...delays."

With a throaty chuckle, Janet admired the way Helen's outer labia peeked out of the girl's protruding mound. So sexy, she thought before she parted those lips and began to lap at the heat hidden inside.

That first taste of another woman was like magic to the young Army brat. Janet delved deeply to get as much of Helen's essence as she could.

"Oh Janet... Janet!"

"Janet?"

With a start, Janet found herself once again in the diner. She saw Helen, and older, even more beautiful Helen, smiling back at her.

"That was a magical night. The perfect end to a magical week."

"For you too?" Janet asked, not even wondering at Helen's apparent mental telepathy. "I mean, you are magic. At least as far as..."

"Yes. For me too. Janet, even among us, there are soul-mates. In my case, a corporeal was mine. Is mine."

Janet regarded her old lover sadly, "You mean, for all those millennia there was no one?"

With a chuckle, Helen said, "Well, I wasn't what you would call celibate."

"Oh?"

"Well, there was Moros. You'd know him better as Myrddin or Merlin."

"Merlin?! As in King Arthur?!" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I was his...companion when he first returned to Earth after our ascension. I was tasked with watching him and making sure he didn't interfere in the corporeal world beyond our mandate. At least that part of my legend some of you got right." Helen/Morgan smiled.

"Morgan Le Fay! I remember why that name was so familiar" Janet's eyes narrowed. "And you never even cracked a smile when we rented 'Excalibur'."

"Well, it was a visually stunning, well-made movie. Even if it was almost all wrong," Helen replied.

After a pause, Janet asked, "What was your mandate?"

"There are other races than the Goa'uld who pose a threat to Earth. And you know some of them."

"Sure. The Re'too. Those lizard-men who were the first hosts. They can be dangerous. Those lightning bug-things on that gas giant moon. The Replicators. And... I know there's some others but I'm drawing a blank."

"There are dangers your race hasn't encountered yet. One is the Ori. It's a debased religious cult that worships some of my people who despise free will and want total control of everything. In a neighboring galaxy are the Wraith - essentially a vampiric life-form."

"And these are the reason you came to Earth?"

"My people have been able to protect the Milky Way for millennia. And Moros and I...Merlin and I helped create a cache of weapons for human use in the event the Ori become a threat."

"When did you do all this?"

"Roughly sixteen hundred Terran years ago."

Janet looked puzzled, "So you stuck around until..."

"No. I went back to my people. Merlin stayed and is still waiting."

"Then why did I meet you?"

Helen smiled. And it was Helen's soft, sweet, loving smile. "I came back because I was intrigued by your people's renewed interest in the Arthurian legends. It had been growing since the time of Queen Victoria. Then came that Broadway musical and the various movies... "

"You came to see Camelot?!" Janet interrupted with a laugh.

"Yes. I was too curious and had to see how well the truth was represented. I came to New York in 1961 to see the musical. I stayed because I was intrigued, and impressed, by how much progress humans had made."

"You stayed for over 25 years?"

Helen nodded, "It was fun. The 1960s were an...interesting time."

"What? The free love?" Janet smirked.

Helen smiled again, "Well, that was fun. The music was...intriguing. The surge of concern over the state of the world – the environment, Viet Nam, civil rights... I was there in Washington when Doctor King gave his speech at the Lincoln Memorial."

"You were? You never told me," Janet replied.

"And what would I have told you? You were literally a babe in arms and, as Helen, I should've been as well."

"Do you still like the music?"

As if on cue, Procol Harem's "Whiter Shade Of Pale" began playing softly in the diner.

Janet smiled, her mind again traveling back again to their college days...

"I think I aced the calculus midterm!" Janet announced as she bounced into their dorm room. It had been bothering Janet all week. Now that her last midterm – and most worrisome – was over, the weekend could begin.

Helen waved her quiet, the girl's attention focused on the TV set between their desks. Barney Miller was playing, an afternoon rerun on KTVI.

At the same time, Procol Harem's self-titled first album was spinning on the turntable. "Conquistador" was the song currently in competition with the men of the 12th precinct for Helen's attention.

The taller girl was laying on her stomach, wearing a tight, black shirt from the REO concert they had seen at the Arena a few weeks before and a tight pair of jeans which hugged her butt in an agreeable fashion. Her bare feet were crossed, her left foot keeping time to the music.

In a few minutes, the episode with Wojo's girlfriend's hash-brownies ended and Helen got up to flip the LP over. "A Whiter Shade Of Pale" starting almost immediately.

She smiled seductively at her lover, "Calc, eh? I guess we need to celebrate..."

With a deep passionate kiss, Helen pulled Janet's sweater off then the t-shirt underneath. "My very own whiter shade," Helen murmured against Janet's cheek.

When the record began to skip, Janet managed to mutter, "We really should get a cd player..."

Helen was much to engrossed in Janet to hear that often-stated suggestion.

Helen knelt and her hands pulled up Janet's denim skirt and then yanked down her panties. When the brunette's tongue slid between Janet's netherlips, the future doctor forgot all about LPs, cds or any other technological wonder.

Licking and sucking gently on the swelling labia, Helen brought Janet to a quick but intense climax. As the orgasm swept over her lover and Janet's legs began to buckle, Helen managed to guide the smaller woman to the nearest bed and lay her down – never once stopping her insistent pleasuring.

Once Janet was safely on the bed and past the peak of her climax, Helen lay atop her and kissed her lover. Initially disgusted by the thought of tasting her cum when she kissed someone, Janet now thoroughly licked Helen's face then the inside of her mouth to get every vestige of herself.

Several minutes later, Helen stood and smiled at her lover. "Aren't you a sight!"

Lying on the rumpled sheets, Janet had on only her skirt, which was hiked up around her waist, and one tennis shoe on her left foot – the right shoe was found the next morning under Janet's bed. The future doctor's hair was mussed and her face flushed.

Janet took a deep breath then responded. "And?"

"It's a nice sight," Helen replied. She turned and put the Yardbirds on the turntable. "Gimme Some Lovin'" came out of the speakers.

"Now it's my turn. I wanna see you naked." Janet signaled with her hand and Helen pulled off her concert shirt, exposing her pert breasts to Janet's loving gaze.

As Helen began to undo her jeans, Janet twirled her fingers. The taller woman spun around, wiggling her blue-clad ass at her lover.

Janet sat up and kissed Helen just above the pants. Then she began to peal the tight denim down, kissing the newly exposed flesh as she tugged.

"No underwear?"

"Hey, you know me. Always ready for some good lovin'," Helen smirked as she stepped out of her jeans.

Janet held her lover's hips and planted kisses on both cheeks as she observed, "You have the cutest...the sexiest ass I've ever seen." She proceeded to rain kisses all over that cute and sexy ass.

Before she became involved with Helen, Janet had never considered anyone's ass an erogenous zone. But then, she never considered same-sex relations as a viable alternative to the ham-fisted boys she knew in high school and her freshman year. Now she enjoyed pleasuring Helen's rosebud almost as much as her pouty mound.

Janet's fingers busied themselves with Helen's labia while Janet was busy tonguing the girl. As those dexterous fingers slipped inside at the same time that Janet's tongue pushed past the tight muscle ring to dip into Helen, the girl squealed as she came.

Janet fell back on the bed with a big smile on her face while Helen stood facing the other bed while quivering through the last of her climax.

Helen turned and Janet gazed lustfully at her woman. Helen's skin was sheened with sweat causing her firm breasts to gleam in the late afternoon twilight. Janet's gaze traveled down over the flat stomach to the brown, curly triangle and the lips that protruded so sweetly. They are pouty. So nicely pouty... Janet thought.

"Whee-ooo..." Helen breathed. "That was..."

Janet's eyes returned to Helen's face, focusing on her large brown eyes. She gave her lover a seductive smile, "C'mere..."

"It's your celebration so isn't it your turn?" Helen asked.

"Oh, I plan to celebrate. And we just started. Sit here," Janet responded.

Helen climbed onto the bed and crouched over Janet's head. She reached down and brushed an errant bang off Janet's forehead, "You are so beautiful."

Rather than responding, Janet reached up and pulled Helen down to her, her mouth seeking out and capturing those lips that so intrigued her. Nibbling on the outer labia briefly, Janet slipped her tongue between them, French kissing Helen's mound.

The two lovers missed dinner that night. And breakfast the next morning.

Finally, after hours of loving and sleeping and more loving, they exited their room searching for nourishment of a more substantial nature.

"That was quite a night," Helen acknowledged.

Janet, shocked out of her reverie, said, "You reading my mind again?"

"No. But every time I hear that song..." She took Janet's hand in hers, "I have really missed you."

"I missed you too. I've never forgotten you. Even after Sam and I..."

"I know. Just as I know how much Sam means to you."

Janet looked down at the table top. "So what does that mean for us?"

"I won't pretend to be Sam but I can be your Helen."

"But I have to decide to ascend..."

"No. I'll always be your Helen."

Janet sat silently for several minutes. Finally she said, "I don't know if... I love Sam. I mean I love you but Sam..."

"Janet, for what it's worth, I love Sam too. I love her for the joy she brought you. I love her because she is one of those rare spirits that cares, really cares, about others."

"Helen...Morgan... What do I call you?"

"If it pleases you, you can call me Helen."

Janet nodded. "Helen, I don't know if or when I..."

"You have all the time you need."

"Then...I accept your offer. I want to see more. Experience more...

"And I want to see my daughter grow up."

"Wait 'til I show how intense our coupling can be..."

With a smile, Janet lightly slapped Helen's hand. "Be nice..."

And so Janet Fraiser, healer, soldier, mother, ascended, was able to see her love and her daughter as they relied on each other to put the pain of her passing behind them. Helen helped her with her own sadness.

In time, the two became lovers again. Janet learned how intense and phenomenal the Ascended experienced their version of intercourse – it was more emotional, more sharing than any human could really conceive.

She joined Helen (it took Janet some time to get used to calling Helen by the name Ganos Lol) in Atlantis.

Janet missed Daniel and Vala Mal Doran when they met with Morgan but she was instantly with her first lover at the moment of crisis. She was home watching Cassandra get used to college life but when she felt Helen's pain she was thankful that Helen had taught her how to travel across the universe at the speed of thought.

They left Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy to wander the cosmos together. Janet did find occasion to return to Earth and later Atlantis as she made sure her love was coping.

The former CMO of the SGC saw Sam try to start again with first Vala Mal Doran then Jennifer Keller. She knew Sam was hurting and wished she could help but she had come to understand the 'rules' of ascension.

And it was Janet who, years later, helped Sam pass beyond the physical. When they met again, Sam had no hesitation in accepting the gift. Not if she could be with her one true love again. The two became one in so many wonderful ways.

And eventually, Janet Fraiser, Samantha Carter and Ganos Lol proved even three could become one.


End file.
